Dragon's Blood
by The Feline Overlord
Summary: The Brantsteele Hunger Games can get pretty messed up. More often than not, friends become enemies, enemies become snuggle partners, and you end up at the bottom of a frozen lake with Ed Sheeran. But this is quite possibly the worst outcome of all.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dora The Explorer, The Hunger Games, Flight Rising, Wings of Fire, Ratboy Genius, Eor Ed Sheeran (that would be weird). Tempest and Shadowflame are Flight Rising OCs, and all other characters are from their respective franchises.**

 **Dear Readers: I just don't know anymore.**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life (September 2016): Back in school. I'll still try and update, though.**

 **Update March 2018: Oh yes I remember this one.** **Just cleaning some things up and standardizing my authors' notes.**

* * *

The Feline Overlord was bored. She decided to play around with a Hunger Games simulator. But this was no ordinary Hunger Games. The tributes consisted of herself, some dragons from both Flight Rising and Wings of Fire, a couple of politicians, and some random singers. She also decided to put in characters from Dora the Explorer, because why not. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

She began to click through the different days and nights, and almost immediately she drowned in a frozen lake. And as if that wasn't enough, that same lake soon claimed Ed Sheeran, one of her least favorite singers. It was then that things got really weird.

* * *

It was night in the arena, and from far away, everything seemed serene and peaceful. Not a sound could be heard, until the red dragon fell. Tempest watched with horror as Shadowflame went limp. It was a human with a curved sword, and how exactly she had managed to kill her mate and traveling companion, Tempest wasn't sure. And she could swear, the small human's backpack was sticking its tongue out at her. But there was nothing left to do but go on. She had to push through, if she was to survive.

Using her heat vision, Tempest noticed the figure running through the trees. It appeared to throw something at her, and she realized what it was too late.

The explosion sent acrid smoke into the air, and the last thing Tempest could see was the figure as it fled into the night. Then she saw only nothing.

Among the victims of the explosion was a little black squash ball, which the world was probably better off without anyway. It also let Ellie Goulding burn, though not in the way one might imagine.

* * *

Moonwatcher was settling down for the night because she wanted nothing to do with all the killing going on elsewhere in the arena. Being a dragon, it was easy for her to fly far enough to separate herself from the other tributes. As she glided above the trees, everything went black and she saw a huge explosion in front of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was having a vision, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When the smoke cleared, she saw many limp bodies. Some were of dragons, some of scavengers (or humans, as she had recently found out), and some bodies she weren't even going to try and identify. Horrified by the carnage, she was only jolted back into the real world as her vision ended and she ran into a tree.

* * *

Dora prowled through the forest. She had to keep moving because anyone who had heard the explosion was likely to come over and investigate. She saw an orange blur in the corner of her eye, and whirled around to face it. The masked fox only tiptoed closer.

Dora struck. Slashing with her sickle, she uttered the ominous words, "Swiper, no swiping."

As his predicament dawned on him, Swiper managed to choke out one last thing before he died. "Aww, man."

Watching the scene despite not having eyes, and feeling angry despite not having a brain, was the little black squash ball. Being a little black squash ball, it was not killed by the explosion because it was never alive in the first place. Its best friend, potato knish, had been messily devoured by Dora The Explorer. It walked up to Dora despite not having legs. She picked up the squash ball, then put it in her backpack. This was not part of its plan.

The squash ball changed hands, and before it knew it, it was being lowered into the mouth of some person. Perfect, it thought, again despite not having a brain. For little black squash balls were poisonous and could kill someone instantly. But this was not the mouth of Dora, for she knew this too and had decided to get rid of one of two of her competitors with one creepy food item. Boots swallowed the small black object Dora had given him, thinking it was a blueberry. The last thing the little black squash ball thought was that it had finally gotten its revenge.

* * *

Moonwatcher, still feeling a little stupid after flying straight into a tree, had landed and reached out with her mind to try and sense the others in the arena. She heard the thoughts of a human named "Dora the Explorer". Something about asking the audience to count how many people she had killed along with her. "Yes, friends, that's right! Six mutilated corpses! Good job!" And Moonwatcher had thought Darkstalker the nightmare dragon's brain was messed up.

Then, she heard the cannons. She quickly took off and pushed through the branches to see who had died. A quick head count of the projections in the sky told her that only two other tributes remained. She was starting to think she just might be able to win, if only to be done with this twisted game.

Fighting the urge to sleep, she returned to the ground and set out to find the final tributes. Standing in front of her, hands and sickle streaked with gore, was Dora herself. Her purple backpack looked dead, if that was possible. It looked like it had been shredded, and was stained with blood.

Moonwatcher roared and shot a bolt of fire at the small human. Dora turned and the backpack took the fireball. With a mental howl of anguish that startled Moonwatcher, Backpack regurgitated several knives, a noose, and a bottle of rat poison before dying. Using the distraction, Dora threw the still-flaming Backpack to the ground and took off running.

Moonwatcher took flight, looking to kill the evil child before she got more explosives or anything. Though she was slowed down by dodging trees, she quickly overtook Dora and almost knocked her over with a sweep of her tail.

Dora ducked out of the way when the black dragon tried to hit her, but she knew she couldn't run forever. The fireblast forced her to change directions again, and Dora tripped on a root and sprained her ankle. There was only one thing left for her to do. Furious with pain, she drew her sickle and crawled under the dragon's exposed belly, slashing at it again and again.

The beast swatted her aside with a humongous foreleg and attempted to fly away, but Dora managed to grab her tail and continue to claw her way up the dragon's body. Slowly, the great dark dragon's wingbeats slowed down. Dora opened a huge gash in its neck. Once again, everything was quiet. From afar, the forest seemed peaceful.

And then it was over. Dora the Explorer had won the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **How was it? Please review, no matter how strange this was to you.**


End file.
